Video Game Suckage
by sincerly-psycho
Summary: 5 girls get slurped up by their TV...again...and this time they have to not just find their way out, but fight their way to the door to the mortal world


* Authors Note: When you get sucked into a TV (in my theory) the mechanisms of the TV, or PS2 in this case, have to change to fit the characters. So, there is usually only 2 controller slots on the system. Since 5 people get sucked in, the PS2 morphs to fit them all, making it have 5 controllers and controller slots. Thank you  
  
"Come on! DIE ALREADY! Don't you know how to die? Kill it, come on come on KILL IT!" Tiffany yelled at the large screen TV in Shannon's living room.  
  
They were all gathered together again, Courtney, Molly, Tiffany, Chrystal, Alyson, and Shannon. Alyson was, conveniently, wearing the shirt she had practically ripped off of Carson's back when they were sucked into the TV. She only took the thing off when she took showers and when she washed it.  
  
Kiaba's coat was hanging on the hooks in the hallway, a symbol that Molly was there. She kept the wallet with her wherever she went.  
  
Courtney was playing video games with Tiffany, but a faded golden locket hung from her neck, and it looked like it had never been taken off.  
  
A small, golden ring with a green jewel in it could be seen on Tiffany's right hand, and she hadn't taken it off since she got it.  
  
Chrystal left her prize at home, and it may have been a good thing because right about now Tiffany and Courtney might be dead if she brought it.  
  
"You guys said when you hit a save point we could play!" Molly complained just after Courtney and Tiffany saved their game and rushed off to kill more bad guys. "I know, but we lied. Is it that unusual?" Tiffany said with a laugh. "Good point, but we still wanna play!" Chrystal said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Molly grabbed ahold of the controller, trying to take it away from Tiffany. Chrystal grabbed onto Courtney's. "Hey, we haven't played at all! You and Chrystal have at least played once!" Shannon complained, getting mad. "Yeah, but they took up your 2 hours along with their own! So, it's our turn now!" Molly said, still pulling on the controller. Shannon grabbed ahold of Molly's waist and tugged on the controller. Alyson just rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch. Suddenly. Alyson was alone.  
  
"DAMN IT! THIS TV IS DEFECTIVE!" She yelled out loud when she realized where her friends had gone. She walked up to the TV and tapped on the now black screen. "Hey.you guys in there." Alyson said as she tapped the glass with her fingertips.  
  
The screen suddenly lit up like they were playing the game, and there stood Courtney, Tiffany, Shannon, Molly, and Chrystal.  
  
"Guys.do you guys have swords?" Tiffany asked the rest of them as she fingered a large black blade that rested on her hip. She was now dressed in green padded armor and had half plated gloves and boots on. "I do." Courtney said as she pulled the same long black blade off of her hip and smiled evilly. She was dressed in studded leather armor that seemed to make her whole body glow lightly, and had full plated gloves and boots on. "How did you guys get like that?" Molly asked, looking at herself and the rest of them, who were wearing the same cloths they had been before they got sucked in. "Because we had the controllers in our hands.these are our characters.Tiffany, hit me with your sword." Courtney said, then stepped towards Tiffany. Tiffany swung the black sword at Courtney's stomach, and all it did was bounce off, even though her stomach was completely visible.  
  
"Now.hit Chrystal, only like, in the foot or something." Courtney told Tiffany, who smashed the blade down on Chrystal's toe. It also bounced off.  
  
"Good.we're all invulnerable. Now, do you guys have swords?" Courtney asked them all. "Does it look like we have swords?" Shannon asked, being a smart-ass. "I've always wanted to do this." Courtney said with a smile. She reached as if to reach behind her, and pulled a glowing shcemitar from nowhere. Tiffany did the same thing, only pulled out a much larger sword. They handed their swords to Chrystal and Molly, and then Courtney pulled out a large mages staff and handed it to Shannon. "There, now you have weapons!" Tiffany said, smiling.  
  
"Now, we're in the end.almost to the water stair.so, let's split up and meet us at the big lizard." Courtney said, then grabbed Tiffany and started to walk off. "Hey! We want armor!" Molly complained. Courtney reached back onto her hip and grabbed one of many small bags that were filled to the rim with gold. She grabbed a handful out, and it created more. "Well, looks like we have all of our gold! When we get there, we'll buy you some Armor, okay? Okay." Courtney said, then her and Tiffany hurried off in one direction, killing some big buffalo looking dudes.  
  
"Well, let's not let them have all the fun!" Chrystal said, then rushed off in the other direction.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
"DAMNIT! I forgot.they can't hear me. but I can hear them.so, I'll just have to listen, see if they have any instructions." Alyson said to herself, then sat back on the couch. The TV followed Molly, Chrystal, and Shannon, and Alyson had a hayday laughing at them.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~ "Come on you guys! Why won't they die! I just wish they would drop dead!" Chrystal said, swinging her sword at a buffalo looking dude. "Courtney and Tiffany are probably already there! Let's just dodge them and meet them at the big lizard." Shannon complained, and jabbed her staff into the stomach of some monster. A bright light surrounded Shannon, and her weapon got bigger. She had raised a level. "Cool! I gained a level! YES!" Shannon said, excitedly. She started doing some type of dance thing, and Chrystal and Molly started swinging swords furiously at things so that they could gain a level too. Chrystal gained a level, and then on the last guy before they reached the water stair, so did Molly. "You guys! It took you long enough! We almost went looking for you." Courtney said as she got up off of the spot on the ground she was sitting on. Tiffany followed. "Well sorry, we're not level 16 and 19 characters! We all just gained our first level." Molly said, leaning up against the wall. "Well, let's get you guys some armor, then we can go from here." Courtney said, then approached the big lizard dude, Sleyvas. "Hello.is there anything I can do to aid you on your way?" The lizard asked. "Yeah, we wanna buy some armor." Courtney said, brushing something off of her skirt. "Okay, just a moment." He said, then like magic, a blacksmith shop appeared in front of them. "Well, I'm sure we have enough money for anything you want. so pick something." Courtney said, grabbing a bag off of her hip. "But I can guarantee that the swords you have are better than any other you're going to find here." Tiffany said, smiling. "Well." They all said together. By the time they were done, Molly had been afraid of dying, so she picked the whole works. Full plate armor, gloves, boots, and a helmet. She really didn't care that we were invulnerable, she seemed to think she was going to be killed. Chrystal just changed tops. She had on the top from some studded leather armor, and her big baggy jeans. Shannon discovered that she was wearing different underwear than she had been.they all were. Instead of.whatever they were wearing.they were wearing something that resembled butt floss and a bra that just covered their nipples. "Butt floss and nipple covers!" Tiffany said, pointing at Shannon, and laughing Courtney snickered, like she wanted to say something, but she didn't and let Shannon buy her studded leather armor, gloves, and half- plate boots. "Well, are you ready? My magic will get you through, but it is not strong enough to get you back." The lizard asked them. "We're ready." Tiffany told him. He cast a spell on them so that when they touched the water, they would be able to breathe. They started down the water stair. Courtney stopped and turned around, quick like, running back up the stairs. "You know.I bet your magic will get us back out. you're just part of the greater evil.now.make it so we can get BACK OUT!" Courtney yelled at him, swinging her sword in his face. "I- I assure you, it will not get you back out!" The lizard said, backing away slightly. "NO! IT WILL GET US BACK OUT! AND IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU I WILL!" Courtney screamed at him. "Courtney." Molly started. "No.she has a point.he is part of the greater EVIL!" Tiffany said, and rushed up towards him. "TIFFANY! I HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL! Now.cast the spell." Courtney told him, her bangs hanging in her face. "O- Okay." Sleyvas stuttered. He then cast enough magic so that they could return through the water stair.if they could reach it. "Thank you.but it wasn't going to help you any.you're part of the greater evil.I'm gonna kill you anyways." Courtney said, then began hacking him to pieces with her onyx blade. "Take that you lying scheming bastard." Courtney said, then her and her friends walked through the water stair. but one of them didn't make it back out.  
  
When they hit the other side of the water, which wasn't that long, Courtney pulled out her sword real quick like. "Hey.where's Molly?" Courtney asked, looking around. "I'm here, behind Shannon." Molly said, walking forward. "oooh.but.where's Chrystal?" Courtney questioned. "I dunno." Molly said, looking around and shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly, a voice, as if from up above, called out, "Ha! You puny girls. You really think you can beat me? I'll be surprised if you make your way through the tow-OUCH! WHY YOU LITTLE!" The voice said, like in pain. "Ha ha ha! My teeth meeting your skin CAN'T feel very good!" The voice of Chrystal said. They heard Chrystal scream, and something go THUD as if Chrystal fell over. "Like I was saying, I will be completely surprised if you make it through the tower." The voice said, then faded off. "ALYSON! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, HOLD DOWN THESE BUTTONS ON THE CONTROLER!" A pause. "L1, R2, TRIANGLE, LEFT, START! HOLD THOSE DOWN!" Courtney called out. "THEN, CLICK ON LEVEL WARP. AFTER THAT, GO TO THE LAST TOWER ONE THERE IS!" Courtney called out. "What makes you think she'll be able to hear you? We can't hear her." Shannon said, matter of factly. "Hey, a key!" Molly said, bending over and grabbing a small metal object. "Because, you could hear everything we said when we got sucked into the TV shows. By the way, I still haven't killed you for that." Courtney said, lifting her sword up. "Hey, I saved your life!" Shannon said. "Shut up!" Tiffany yelled. Suddenly, in a flash, they were T the top of the tower. "Hey Eldrith! How's it goin!" Courtney said, walking into the tower.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
"Hey! Video games! That one looks like Molly!" Ben, Molly's little brother, said as him, Paul, Josh, Eric, and Ryan walked into the room. "Hey, will you guys watch this for a while, while I go over to Jeff's and get a mountain Dew? Hey. what are you guys doing at Molly's house anyway?" Alyson questioned. "We came to get Molly." Ben said. "Well.wait here, she'll be back in a little bit." Alyson said, than headed out the door to Jeff's General store.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
"Hey.where is Alyson going." Tiffany asked, looking out the front of the TV screen. It was just like they were literally in the TV, they could see everything outside of it. "And what are you're brother and his friends doing here?" Courtney asked.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
"Hey, my brother has this game. Let's play with the armor!" Josh said.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
Within the time span of five minuets, they had all of their armor off, and Courtney, Shannon, and Tiffany were hitting at Molly with their swords because the boys were controlling their controllers, and she just looked like Molly. Then they stopped to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Hey! Butt floss and nipple covers!" Tiffany called out, looking at all of the girls that had controllers. "Tiffany.since I am wearing them, I prefer them to be called bra and underwear." Courtney said, trying to cover herself up. 


End file.
